Crash, bang, terror
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He would always hold a special place in his heart for thunder and lightning and the way it had brought them together even if it hadn't changed her opinion of storms it had left him with a deep and abiding love for them.


**Crash, Bang, Terror**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** He would always hold a special place in his heart for thunder and lightning and the way it had brought them together even if it hadn't changed her opinion of storms it had left him with a deep and abiding love for them.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Sarah's the thunder storm challenge to write a fic involving someone being scared in a thunder storm. Rated for language and adult themes from the outset as they say on TV so you been warned. Enjoy and reviews would make my day!

"You do remember I have a perfectly good fucking flat that we could go to why are we coming back here?" Ollie grumbled as he and Nicola crept back into the deserted office. When she'd called to say she could get away for a few hours he'd been delighted, over the moon actually, when she'd said to meet her here at the office he'd been confused but assumed she wanted him to pick her up so that her car wouldn't be seen outside his house, now that he realised she intended for them to have their passionate encounter in the office itself he was more than a little pissed off.

"You remember the first time we did this?" Nicola smiled as they reached the top of the stairs and looked around to ensure the cleaning staff had left before pushing him back onto the small visitors sofa outside her office and straddling his hips.

"Damn fucking right I do though it was a lot noisier in here that night and I seem to remember you were a lot less fucking relaxed." Ollie smiled his mind wandering to the dark stormy night six months before.

_***Six months earlier_

"_Fuck sake Ollie how the hell did we end up being stuck here tonight this is Glen's fucking mess." Nicola snapped throwing the file in front of her into her inbox and glaring out the window at the angry black clouds gathering in the London sky._

"_It is his fucking mess but he's been fucking banned from going anywhere fucking near it by Malcolm so it's either we sort it now or we have to listen to him again tomorrow." Ollie sighed scanning the computer log print out in his hand feeling the tension radiating from the other side of the desk as the threatening clouds that had been hanging around all day picked that moment to empty it's contents in a torrent of rain that sounded like it was about to put the windows of the building in._

"_Jesus Christ this is exactly why I didn't want to be stuck here tonight." Nicola muttered the frantic edge to her voice making him narrow his eyes suspiciously. "This was the fucking forecast and I wanted to be at home with my head under a fucking pillow with something in me that made me sleep right through it."_

"_It's rain Nicola come on even you aren't fucking scared of rain!" _

"_It's the beginning of a fucking thunder storm I heard the forecast in the car when we were driving back from the commons this afternoon I fucking hate thunder storms they….Oh shit!" _

"_Clam down Nicola it's only a little thunder." Ollie laughed as she stopped mid rant just as the first almost deafening clap of thunder sounded outside and even he jumped a little at the way the windows shook. _

"_A little thunder?" Nicola snapped getting up and backing away from the windows of the office the proper terror in her eyes shaking him from his amusement has he watched her chest rise and fall erratically and the colour drain from her face. He'd been around for a full on Nicola Murray panic attack just once in all the time they'd known each other, yes he'd lived through daily mini melt downs for months, but only once had he witnessed a full on melt down and it had started just like this. "There's no such thing as a little fucking thunder it turns into a lot of fucking thunder and a pile of fucking lightening to go with it. You do realise that lightening is actually electricity let lose to do whatever the hell it fucking wants right? I…..I can't do this I need to go home I…Oh shit this is not good we can't even leave the fucking building now I'm not driving anywhere in that." _

"_Nicola breathe fuck sake if you keep that up you won't need to worry about the storm you'll have fucking passed out." Ollie said quietly trying to sound reassuring at the second bolt of fork lightening snaked across the sky and her eyes widened as she gave a terrified whimper. Moving closer to her he lead her away from the windows into the outer office which was mercifully windowless easing her onto the guest sofa before returning to her office to close the blinds in the hope it would at least remove the visual reminder of storm. _

"_Ollie I'm not exactly enjoy the whole fucking hyperventilating thing but I can't help it thunder storms have always terrified me since I was…oh god did you hear that…..oh god, oh god….."_

"_Ssssh look it's ok it'll pass quickly just focus on something else look at me, focus on my eyes." He said quietly the unadulterated fear in her eyes as they met his making his stomach knot a little. Nicola Murray was a complete basket case, a ministerial liability and married to a man he knew would probably put him in hospital for so much as looking sideways at her and yet all it took was one look from her in normal circumstances to make him forget all that. Tonight the fact that she was trying so hard to put her trust in him and doing exactly what he said was breaking through the tiny bit of control he ever exhibited and before he knew it his fingers were gently stroking her cheek and he saw the terror briefly replaced by confusion. _

"_Ollie what are you…." She began before the end of her sentence was swallowed in a panicked scream as another loud crash of thunder followed by the electrical crackle of fork lightening filled the room._

"_It's ok." He whispered determination to make her fear go away the only thing he could focus on as he pulled her closer his lips crashing into hers with a hunger that she fought for only a second before sinking into him the next crash causing only the smallest of frightened starts in his arms as he eased her back onto the sofa hovering over her as she stared up at him. "Tell me to stop."_

"_I can't." Nicola replied staring up at him the passion and electricity he could now see dancing in her eyes rivalling the voracity of the storm outside. _

"_Are you sure?" his question was rhetorical, with the final permission given he knew he'd find it impossible to stop now and when she pulled him back toward her taking control of their kiss this time he'd lost any desire to anyway. From that moment their actions made it impossible for either of them to care what was happening outside the walls of the office. Their heated touches and lust laden kisses were punctuated but the removal of clothes that barred access to areas of each other they were desperate to explore. The humid air around them only heighted the sensations as their bodies tangled together and when he'd finally entered her giving up to the satisfaction of the way her body yielded to him in spite of the moral grey area they were wandering into he'd known that it would never be a one off. It may have started as a way to make the storm and the terror it was causing go away but the reasons behind it, for him at least, were so much more. When he'd finally heard her climax in a torrent of cries louder and more satisfying than any the storm had elicited he'd know it was a sound and a sight he would forever be addicted to. When he'd followed her over the edge his own climax tearing through him shattering every nerve and muscle in its wake in a way he'd never experienced before he'd known that he would do whatever it took to convince her that they should be together in whatever way they could make it work._

"Well maybe I feel like reliving it." Nicola smiled shaking him from his recollection as she kissed him again and he smiled against her lips. Thunder storm or not, wherever the time or the place he'd happily relent to any desire she might have but he would always hold a special place in his heart for thunder and lightning and the way it had brought them together even if it hadn't changed her opinion of storms it had left him with a deep and abiding love for them.


End file.
